


While She Sleeps Part 2

by BatWingsandBlackCats



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Broken Up Hollstein, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Little bit of Fluff, mention of smut but not actually smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatWingsandBlackCats/pseuds/BatWingsandBlackCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura watches over Carmilla post-op. </p><p>Part two of While She Sleeps</p>
            </blockquote>





	While She Sleeps Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> That little series I was talking about wasn't flowing, so I decided to just go ahead and post part two. I kept trying to force it and it wasn't working, and I didn't want to give you guys just a piece of shit to read. Maybe I'll revisit that idea at a later date, but right now it's just not working. 
> 
> Anyways, that being said, I hope you guys like part two!  
> Thank you for reading, and comments/critiques are always welcome and much appreciated, and kudos are always appreciated as well :)

Laura stood in the doorway of the den, leaning on the doorframe as she watched the still form on the couch. The curtains were parted, and moonlight spilled into the room, bathing Carmilla’s face in soft light. She was so _beautiful_. It made Laura’s chest hurt. It made Laura’s chest hurt almost as much as the pained grimace that twisted the vampire’s moonlit features now and then. (Healing was slow going, it seemed.) The moon was always eerily bright at Silas, no matter the phase it was in. Only on new moon nights was the campus pitch black, save for the stars. On full moon nights you didn’t even need a flashlight.

She stayed there for a few minutes, just watching Carmilla’s chest rise and fall in the pale light, her own brow creased. 

Laura sighed, and settled down on the floor beside the chair that sat between the two doorways. She cradled her cocoa in her hands, never taking her eyes off of the sleeping vampire. Aside from some of their more...amorous nights, she’d never seen Carmilla sleep at night before. Early in the morning, sure. But more like Four or five AM. Carmilla had promptly passed out after LaFontaine had gotten the arrowhead out of her chest. It was only nearing two in the morning. 

Laura’s gut twisted and she curled up tighter against the wall as she thought of the nights her and Carmilla had shared. The nights she’d fallen asleep with her head in Carmilla’s lap as Carmilla read. The nights they’d fallen asleep talking into the wee hours of the morning. The morning Carmilla had fallen asleep on her chest after a particularly long night of love making. 

She hadn’t been able to sleep in the master bedroom. Carmilla had been sleeping up there alone for weeks now and the bed smelled so strongly of spruce and wood smoke and Laura couldn’t bear it. Sure, Carmilla liked to hog the couch during the day, but her scent was much fainter there. It was tolerable. But up in the bedroom, it was everywhere, etched into every fiber of of the sheets and blankets and Laura had been drowning in it before her head even hit the pillow. She’d hurried out of the room, swallowing tears, and had been sitting at the kitchen table since. She’d told Mattie that she could take the bed. (Mattie had looked like she’d been ready to argue, but they exchanged a look, both understanding that they were just too tired for that. Mattie had retreated upstairs without a word.) She was on her third cup of cocoa, and well aware that she looked like hell. She’d taken off her owl sweater, her burgundy button up was untucked, and she’d popped another button at the neck. She’d long ditched her bra and her jeans, opting for a pair of plaid sweatpants, and her hair was a mess. No doubt there were some dark circle under her eyes. 

She sighed and watched Carmilla with soft eyes. She missed her. She missed her so much it hurt, like her heart was being burned out of her chest. Or frozen. Or ripped out. She figured any one of those was a good comparison. She was starting to understand though, why the breakup had happened. What her role had been in it. At least she hoped she was. She was too tired to think of the specifics though, and let her head softly thump against the wall. 

She looked up again when she heard faint mumbling, and then a loud sigh followed by a pained grunt. Carmilla was talking in her sleep. A smile ghosted Laura’s lips for a second before fading away again as she watched her. Carmilla’s sleepy mumblings were almost always in German. She figured it had something to do with the fact that Carmilla thought in German regardless of the language that was falling from her lips. (English was rather ‘recent’ on her list of languages learned.) The way Carmilla transitioned from one language to another mid sentence or how she would swear in Hungarian when she’d stub her toe or mutter under her breath French when LaFontaine got particularly excited about something was one of the many things she found particularly endearing about Carmilla. It suited her, she thought. Carmilla’s mind held so much and sometime worked so fast that her speaking a jumble of different languages to convey one thought seemed only too appropriate. 

(Laura was trying _very_ hard not to think of it at this moment, but Carmilla desperately babbling in incoherent German between moans as she came undone with Laura between her legs had been the single sexiest and most beautiful thing that Laura had ever heard in her _entire_ life.)

The little human watched as Carmilla shifted in her sleep again, another little pained grunt leaving her parted lips. She wanted so badly to go to her and hold her again, put an ice pack on her wound or a cold rag on her head. But that would probably be crossing the line she’d tiptoed so close to when she’d held Carmilla before the surgery. Carmilla hadn’t seemed too happy about that, so she figured it’d be best if she just kept her distance. 

She figured though, getting Carmilla some painkillers would still be considered helpful without crossing that line. Laura got to her feet and went to the kitchen. She dug around in the cabinet until she found the bottle of ibuprofen, and then poured a glass of blood and a glass of water. She carried them into the den and quietly set them down on the table at the end of the couch, but she paused on her way back to her spot on the floor. There was a little crease between Carmilla’s eyebrows, and Laura couldn’t tell if she was in pain, or dreaming. She worried her lip between her teeth for a moment before hesitantly reaching out and pushing Carmilla’s hair off of her forehead ever so gently. Carmilla sighed softly and her brow smoothed, causing a tiny smile to quirk Laura’s lips. Laura swallowed the lump in her throat and turned around to return to her spot on the floor.

“L...Laura,”

Laura’s heart jumped. She thought she’d woken Carmilla up, but when she turned around, the vampire was still fast asleep. 

Her name had left Carmilla’s lips in a sigh, but it’d been clear, and strong. Laura’s heart clenched because it sounded like when Carmilla would sigh her name right before they fell asleep, tangled in one another, the scent of Carmilla’s wood smoke and spruce mingling with Laura’s lavender and leather. 

Carmilla’s voice sounded like love and the lump in Laura’s throat nearly choked her. 

Laura took the spare pillow that sat on the chair and settled down on the floor again, burying her face in it until she was sure she wouldn’t cry. 

That moment never came.

Sunlight was just beginning to creep in through the window when honey-brown eyes closed against a tear stained white pillowcase.


End file.
